Troublemaker
by LeelaRawr
Summary: Percy has just had a fight with Annabeth and to get away from all the drama, he heads down to the beach with Grover following shortly behind. Whipping up all types of trouble, Percy and Grover encounter some very interesting people. Collab with Wolfmoon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I have started a collab with my friend who goes under the name of Wolfmilk (go check her out, she's good). This story is basically just a humorous story that we're just making up as we go. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Love Leelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and Wolfmilk**

**This chapter was written by Wolfmilk (next chapter will be by me)**

It was a warm summer's day. The morning sun's rays sparkled in the ocean's smooth waves and sea gulls called for their breakfast. Percy had left Camp-Half Blood because he had recently had a fight with Annabeth. He couldn't remember why, let alone why he was so mad at her, but Percy was reluctant to apologise. To get his mind off Annabeth, Percy had left Camp to seek comfort in the ocean.

Unknown to Percy, Grover had followed Percy, much like a stalker.

Now, Percy was surfboarding on the sea waves, overlooked by Grover. It hadn't taken long for Percy to realise that he was being stalked by his satyr – his godly instincts (AKA, ADHD) had told him.

Percy balanced on his surfboard and caught a big wave, expertly sliding on it. A rush of excitement coursed through him, as it had been a long time since he had had so much fun.

"Oooohhh, yeaahhh!" He yelled.

Of course, Grover was worrying his furry hide off that some monsters might smell Percy and attack. Agitated, he scraped his hoof back and forth in the golden sand, kicking it up everywhere. The sun was still rising and the beach wasn't occupied by any mortals yet.

"Peeercy!" He bleated, cupping his hands over his mouth, "Can we go back now?"

Percy had caught another wave and had used his godly powers to enlarge it into the size of a tidal wave. Grinning like mad, Percy looked back at Grover, who looked tiny back on the beach.

"No way, man! I'm just getting started!" Percy shouted back, trying to be heard over the sound of the crashing waves.

"But I don't want to stay here," Grover muttered, irritated. The satyr paced back and forth on the shore line, soaking his hoofs in the water and chewed on pieces of seaweed.

"I know! You can come and surf with me!" Percy yelled. He grabbed his surfboard started running on water back to Grover – something only the son of Poseidon could do.

"No, no, NO!" Grover bleated as he stumbled back trying to escape Percy's hyperactive ideas.

"C'mon G-man, it's easy," Percy assured him as he grabbed Grover's arm and pulled him back into the waves.

He snapped his fingers, conjuring up another surfboard for Grover and pushed the satyr onto it. Percy lifted his hands up, feeling the power of the ocean surge through him, and created a massive tidal wave.

"Oooh, this is going to be sooo fun!" He giggled hysterically.

"Dude, are you high?" Grover asked, worried, as he held onto his surfboard for dear life.

"Nuh-uh G-man!" Percy squealed, confirming Grover's hypothesis that he _was_ indeed, high.

The demi-god pushed Grover and his surfboard into the tidal wave he made.

"Are you crazy? Mortals will see!" Grover bleated.

Percy ignored Grover's protests, too engrossed in what he was doing and he made the wave even higher. The water was swirling about and it splashed Grover, making him very soggy.

Grover groaned, "Oh my gods! Stop it, Perrcccy!"

The wave brought Grover and Percy up and for a moment, it looked as if they _weren't_ going to die. But Poseidon must've gotten angry and then the wave flung the pair onto the beach. Percy sailed into the air and landed softly onto the beach, his wave dying down as he lost concentration.

However, the same couldn't be said for poor Grover as the satyr was thrown into the air and crashed head first onto the sand, similar to a meteor crash. A cloud of sand sailed into the air, making a cloud mushroom.

Once the sand had settled, Grover could be seen nowhere except for his furry hindquarters kicking up in the air since his top half was buried in the sand.

Percy helped Grover out of the sand but the excitement wasn't done yet.

Grover screamed as he pointed to the ocean. Poseidon himself had risen from the waves and was brandishing his trident about.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE PEACE OF THE OCEAN?" The god bellowed.

Percy stood, shell-shocked at the sight of this father and Grover promptly fainted.

**So did you guys enjoy this first chapter? Please review . You can comment on the story with suggestions on what will happen next and we may take into consideration some of your ideas.**

**Love Leelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and Wolfmilk **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter two of Troublemaker! Sorry for the incredibly slow update!**

**-Leela**

"H-h-hi there d-dad." I stuttered, scared out of my mind. Grover was on the ground flailing his arms and screaming while still unconscious and I had sunk about a metre into the sand in an attempt to try and escape the fury of Poseidon, my father. Poseidon's glare turned to me and he visibly relaxed.

"Oh, if it isn't my cutesy-wutesy little boy! Were you the one making big, big tidal waves that could have wiped out this whole city?" He cooed whilst affectionately patting the top of my head and pinching my cheeks. I nodded guiltily and prepared myself for whatever form of punishment would be given to me by father.

Instead of the worse-than-Tartarus punishment that I was expecting, father lifted me off the ground in a bone crushing bear hug.

"GOOD WORK SON! YOU MADE ME PROUD!" He exclaimed, his voice nearly bursting my eardrums. I relaxed, happy that I wouldn't have to give Cerberus a bath again (don't ask) or something like that. "But… there is SOME punishment I have to bestow upon you sonny, unfortunately. If I didn't dish out at least SOME sort of punishment, I'd be badgered by all the others on Olympus and you have NO idea how annoying that is!" He drawled in his best "stereotypical dumb blonde accent". I giggled; dad was just SO funny sometimes. And I didn't mean that in a sarcastic way.

"So dad, what's the punishment?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing too bad… You'll just have to be a female for like a year. Yeah, nothing too bad. Think of it as a sort of long quest. That never ends. Until I say so. Cos I rock your world. Literally." Dad just casually said, whilst he was lounging around on his back. He pointed his trident at me and there was a burst of light. I screamed and screamed again when I heard my high pitched girly scream.

Grover shot up and shouted "WOW, YOU'RE HOT!" He drooled at me and I crossed my arms. Or attempted to. I looked down and noticed something that wasn't there before. I had lady lumps! That's right everyone, LADY LUMPS! I couldn't take this anymore. I went crazy and started shrieking and messing up my now surprisingly long hair.

"Is that you Percy?" Grover asked, incredibly confused. "Wowza, you turned hot." I felt my face heat up and my blood rushed to my face, spreading a delicate blush on my now feminine cheeks.

"Shut up. It's dad's fault." I pouted and turned to dad. He beamed at me.

"Oh, I have such a beautiful daughter! I can't wait till I show you off to the rest of Olympus!" He gushed. I gaped at him.

"You're not going to turn me back into my awesome sexy guy self? This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, absolutely outraged at my father. I had meant to sound really buff and cool, but due to daddy dearest's spell it just came out really high pitched and downright… girly. Dad broke down in fits of unstoppable laughter and he rolled around in the waves clutching his stomach trying to regain composure.

After about ten minutes of laughing, dad finally stood up ready to talk properly to me. "Sorry son… Oh, ahem, dearest daughter. What were you saying?"

I crossed my arms on my chest but was slightly… disabled due to the unnatural lumps that were now apparent. Oh well, I guess I was just going to have to deal with it until father stopped being unreasonable.

"You must turn me back into a guy dad! This is totally unreasonable! You can't possibly take me to Olympus to meet all the Gods! They're going to try and do… naughty things with me! Though I am not happy with this whole ordeal, I can agree that I am one sexy lady and I know that they won't be able to keep their hands off me! I mean come on, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THESE THINGS!" I motioned to the lady lumps I had acquired. "Anyways" I continued haughtily. "I'd do any other punishment; anything but be a girl!"

Father stroked his beard and pondered what I had just said. "Alright then, to the Furies it is then." He turned to stride off.

"What? WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE FURIES?" I screamed in my high pitched voice.

"Well you DID say ANY punishment and well, to be honest that was the only other punishment that Zeus would offer you. And we all know how we can't disobey Zeus. So yeah, you choose. Living with the Furies or staying a girl for a year?"

My eyes bulged. To have to live with the Furies would be horrible, especially since they hadn't gotten over that time we whooped their asses on the bus. Sore losers. Well, it seems like Percina would be around for a little while.

"Err, I'll stay a girl thanks." I smiled sweetly at Father. "Well let's go then!" I exclaimed as I made a move to head to Empire State Building.

Father stopped me. "Are you brain dead as well now? You can't go to Olympus like that!"

I looked down and immediately understood. I was completely naked apart from the board shorts that I had been wearing whilst surfing. "OH EM GEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" I squealed as I made a desperate attempt to cover my lady lumps. Father and Grover fell to the ground in tears laughing like a pair of lunatics.

After a while, Father raised himself up, gave a hand to Grover and skipped off with both of us on his arms. "SHOPPING IT IS! YIPPEE!" He squealed.

Oh. Em. Gee.

**Good? Bad? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY **

**-Leela**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO, I know... we haven't really been updating BUT in our defense, we sorta lost the motivation to do so. PLEASE DON'T STRIKE US DOWN WITH WHATEVER DEMI-GOD POWERS YOU MAY POSSESS. **

**This chapter has been written by Wolfmilk (although I think she made another account recently...)**

**CHECK HER OUT**

Splat!

Tearing his gaze from Percy's sexy figure, Grover stared down onto his Hawaiian style shirt and was greeted with the sight of a long streak of blood that added a splash of red to the already tie-dyed fabric. He plugged his fingers into his nostrils to stem his currently bleeding nose and returned his attention to Percina.

The movement caught the female's attention who in turn blushed a deeper shade of crimson, and covered her intoxicating sea green eyes with a pair of slender hands.

"Oh my gods... please don't tell me you find me _that_ attractive." Her muffled voice groaned. Nose bleeds were often the symptoms of someone who was infatuated.

"What?! No way! Of course not…" Grover drawled nasally in a tone that screamed the complete opposite. Ignoring the fact that it could possibly be insulting towards the sea god, he wriggled out of Poseidon's arm to flex his bicep – which was rather lacking in muscles. With two fingers shoved up his nose, a colourfully diverse shirt, a bony bicep being displayed, and a lovesick gaze, Grover was no doubt a satyr who every girl would die for. Literally.

Percina, having just recently transferred to girlhood, was spared from dying of horror but did not manage to stop herself from empting the contents of her stomach.

"G-man – just... just stop. There's no way that's going to make me fall for you! Gods, I have a standard you know! Your muscles aren't manly enough. And I know that you haven't got any abs underneath at shirt, sweetie." She managed to say after wiping the gunk from her mouth. The next few seconds were spent in silence before the daughter of Poseidon performed a double take as she registered her own words. _Sweetie?! _Since when did Percy Jackson call her best mate _'sweetie'_!? She wasn't even sure it that was part of her vocabulary.

Grover had adopted the expression you get when you're hopelessly smitten. Now staring at Percina with glazed eyes, he began fantasising about them both holding hands and skipping towards the sunset.

"Da-arling..." He bleated, trailing off as Percy began complaining about the horrors of having demigod life. For a second, his eyebrows would furrow together in an effort to remember the many Shakespeare lessons he'd been taught at school.

"_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head_?" He muttered, blissfully unaware of everything around him.

"Hoho! Grover! Are you quoting that Apollo's kid, good ol' William? Romeo and Juliet? Beautiful play - of course, it's based on a true story." For the first time, Poseidon spoke up, his booming godly voice thundering across the beach and causing more of a ruckus than anything Percy or Grover ever could have created.

"Juliet was Aphrodite's daughter and Romeo was Venus' son. A lovely couple they were. It's too bad that one of them was Greek while the other was Roman. Demigod romance was always so tragic –And no, I _haven't_ been hanging around Aphrodite. Not to mention that the young lovers were siblings. Talk about incest."

-insert-line-break-here-

"Hey Father! Does this dress make my butt look big?"

Gleaming with enthusiasm, Poseidon applauded the girl who was wearing a green dress with seashell patterns. He made a circular motion with his fingers and Percina obediently performed a pirouette, twirling her dress around, allowing the shop's fluorescent lights to strike the delicate fabric and illuminate the outfit in many different shades of green.

"Of course not, my little cutsey Percie-Wercie! Add that to the shopping cart!" He crooned, gesturing towards a trolley which was already filled with countless outfits.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna go buy a pack or two of tissues." Said Grover, both of his hands were cupped over his nose which was still bleeding profusely.

Without waiting for an answer (not that he was going to get one), he staggered around the shop in search for Kleenex products, until he somehow stumbled upon the tampon section. The few mortal teenagers who were there at the time stared at the satyr with disgust and moved out of sight proclaiming loudly that there were no more places that were safe for them.

"Wa-wait! It's not what it look like!" He protested but everyone in his immediate vicinity had already fled. Nobody lingered except for one surprised daughter of Athena.

"Grover? What in the name of Hades are you doing out here?!" Annabeth exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. "Shouldn't you be back in Camp? And where's Percy?"

"Uh... Annabeth! I could ask you the same question! What are _you_ doing here? Er, Percy? She's not -"

"-She?!"

"Well, you see. Percy got turned into a sexy girl-"

"-Excuse me?!"

"-And we're going clothes shopping with Poseidon-"

"-Who?!"

"-Because he wanted to show off his daughter to the other gods on Mount Olympus-"

Annabeth had seized Grover by his shoulders and was frantically shaking the poor satyr back and forth. Her storm grey eyes were wide with disbelief and her previous anger towards Percy was forgotten.

"-Percina's really hot might I add."

"-Where is she - I mean - he?"

"-The female clothing section."

She shoved past Grover and sprinted towards Percy and Poseidon, who both turned around at exactly the same time with identical expressions.

"Annabeth!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Yo Poseidon!" She shouted back, stabbing a finger in Percina's direction. "Who's this chick?"

"ANNABETH! It's me! Percin – I mean – Percy!"

"That's a load of minotaur dung! There's no way Percy could ever be that hot!"

"But it's really me! Daddy, tell Annabeth to believe me!" Percina whined, stamping her foot onto the ground and looking at her father expectantly.

"Now I know you're definitely NOT Percy. There's no way he'd call his father 'Daddy'."

"There, there, little girlies. I don't want there to be a cat fight in my presence. It's unladylike of both of you." The god boomed, his voice rattling the walls of the shop. "And yes. This sexy babe is none other than Percina Jackson!"

**As always, reviews are very, VERY much appreciated. And loved. **

**We apologize for the craziness of this chapter. We kinda lost control (or at least, Wolfmilk did. I just knew that I was the more rational one). **

**Wolfmilk & LeelaRawr **


End file.
